


Am I crazy, have I lost you?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, Insecure Harry, Insecure Louis, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken phone leads to a gigantic misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I crazy, have I lost you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thanks so much to lifeau for giving me the prompt! I really enjoyed writing this! :)
> 
> Title is from "Jealous" by Nick Jonas.

It was a Tuesday evening when Harry Styles broke his cell phone.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed as the device dropped out of his hand and onto the hard tile.

The green-eyed boy had been brushing his teeth while texting his boyfriend, Louis, about the English assignment. Harry had been distracted and accidentally let go of it, letting it clatter to the floor of the tiny bathroom.

He sighed and picked the phone up. Harry held down the green **_ON_  **button, in hopes of bringing it back to life.

No luck.

“Ugh!” He groaned and kicked the blue wall.

“Harry Edward Styles! What the hell is going on in there?” Anne, his mother, yelled from downstairs.

“Nothing mom!” He shouted back.

“That sure didn’t sound like nothing! I’m coming up there!

The teenager heard feet climbing the steps and inhaled a sharp breath.

"I swear, if you're masturbating or some shit I will ground you for life." Anne muttered as she swung the door open.

"Okay, what did you do?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"I um, m-might have broke my phone." Harry answered.

"Oh my god." The woman sighed. "How did this happen?"

"Well, I was brushing my teeth and Louis texted. So I went to pick up my phone and it slipped out of my hand." Harry cringed, waiting for his mother to scream at him.

"HARRY! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!" Anne bellowed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried and hid his face in his hands.

"Okay w-whatever it's just-" She paused. "It was an accident, right?"

Harry nodded quickly.

“Then I’ll tell you what, I’ll buy you a new phone, but only if you pay for half of it.”

“Okay, thanks mom.” Harry replied, relieved.

“You’re welcome sweetie, and I will expect you to be doing more chores around the house to help pay for that new phone.” Anne kissed her son on the cheek and sauntered out of the room.

 

*   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  

 

Harry pulled off his stiff jeans and replaced them with a pair of basketball shorts. He played for the school’s team and won the most valuable player award after scoring the winning basket of the championship game. He was going to bed early, he had an exam the next day. The 18 year-old shut off his light and climbed into his twin-sized bed.

Harry closed his eyes and thought about what he had to do the next day. It had become a routine. Ever since he was a little boy, his mother would help him plan out his day before tucking him in at night.

_Let’s see, tomorrow is April Fool’s Day so he should probably wake up earlier to prank his sister, Gemma. He also had to tutor some kid in his Algebra class for extra credit because-_

“Hey, fuckwit!” Harry caught a screechy voice say.

A light was turned on and he saw Gemma staring down at him with a smirk.

“So, I heard about your little fiasco today. I can’t believe you broke your phone. That’s such an idiotic thing to do! But then you are an idiot so…”

“Shut the hell up, Gemma.” Harry snapped.

"And mom made you use her Nokia! How pathetic is that?!" She laughed.

"Would you please just go away?!" He raised his voice.

"Fine. I'll go away. But tomorrow is April Fool's Day, so don't be surprised when I dump water all over you." Gemma paced the area of her brother’s room.

“Or maybe I’ll replace your toothpaste with lube. God knows you probably have a ton of it with that boyfriend of yours putting his dick up your ass every two seconds.”

“Out.” Harry pointed at the door as his face turned bright red.

“Whatever.” She walked out of his room and snorted.

Harry exhaled and shut his light back off. He couldn’t believe that Gemma would make fun of him like that! They usually joke around but that definitely crossed the line.

He turned over on the mattress and attempted to go to sleep, thinking of new phones and annoying sisters.

 

*   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  

 

“I cannot believe you two would do something like this to each other.” Anne reprimanded her kids while driving them to school.

“We’re sorry.” Harry and Gemma answered as if on command, they have gone through this many times before.

“And to think, you are both adults and I’m scolding you over some silly April Fool’s prank. You know, I really thought better of you guys.” She continued.

“Now Harry, what do you have to say to your sister?”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry I replaced your lip gloss with glue.”

“Gemma?” Their mother asked.

“Your apology is accepted.” She voiced.

“And?”

“I’m sorry I switched out your toothpaste with hair gel.”

“Harry?” Anne requested.

“Your apology is accepted.” He answered.

“Perfect! In the future, I hope that you both will think before you do something that is potentially dangerous. We don’t need any accidents around this house.” The middle-aged woman declared as she pulled up her Prius to Gemma’s university.

Harry’s sister was in the middle of her second year at their local school. She was majoring in Cosmetology and wanted to be a makeup artist when she graduated.

“Bye sweetie, have a good day!” Anne told her daughter as Gemma got out of the car.

They then drove off, heading towards Harry’s high school.

“So, Louis’ mom told me that you and Louis have a big exam today.” Anne started.

“Why were you talking to her?”

“Well, you’re are dating her son.” She grinned. “You make such a cute couple.”

“Stop it.” Harry batted his arm at his mother and smiled down at his pants.

“It’s true though. Have you seen the way he looks at you? It’s so sweet. That boy of yours is a keeper.” She laughed while she drove her car to his school’s entrance.

“Bye.” Harry opened the side door and got out.

“Good luck on that test.” Anne shouted as he walked up to the building, hoping for a good day at school.

 

*   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  

 

Harry walked through the unruly mob of students. He narrowly avoided plowing into a group of freshman covered in acne and got to his locker.

His long fingers twisted the the combination into the lock and opened the metal door. Suddenly, different colored streamers sprung out of the space.

“AHH!” Harry screamed.

The crowd went quiet, hearing the sound that escaped his mouth. Everyone was staring at him. One boy snickered and everyone went back their previous conversation.

Well, that was embarrassing.

Harry crouched to the ground and threw the streamers into the nearest trash can. He noticed a yellow sticky note taped to the inside of his locker.

_Happy april fools day haz like my surprise? Best prank in t world ahaha! xoxo-ni_

Niall was Harry’s best friend. They first met when Niall moved to New York from Ireland when he was nine. He was a good companion as they were always getting into trouble together. Nine years later, it was still true.

He smiled and stuffed the note in his pants pocket, saving it.

Harry crammed all of his books into his backpack and strolled towards English class.

 

*   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  

 

“Good morning class. I am your substitute, Ms. Sladek. I will be filling in for Mr. Roy, he is out.” An old lady dressed in a blue pantsuit announced just as Harry slipped into his seat.

“So apparently, you guys are reading _A Midsummers Night Dream_. Mr. Roy wants you to write a paragraph on the conflict between Helena and Hermia. It will be due at the end of class. Have fun.” Her voice had a flatness to it, it was obvious that she did not want to be here.

Harry got out his notebook and turned to his right where Louis usually sat.

"So what did-" He started until he saw that Louis wasn't there.

Harry glanced around the classroom and found his boyfriend sitting next to Eleanor Calder with his arm around her, talking to Niall.

“I can’t believe you broke up with Harry!” Niall stage whispered.

Harry’s eyes grew wide. _What?!_

“Well believe it. I couldn’t take that little shit anymore. He was so fucking clingy.” Louis answered.

_Since when were they broken up? Last night everything was fine!_ Harry thought.

“And now he’s dating me.” Eleanor smiled at Louis.

“Excuse me. Please save your gossiping for the lunch table.” Ms. Sladek announced from her desk.

“Sorry.” Niall, Louis, and Eleanor replied and looked back down at their assignment.

 

*   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  

 

All throughout English class, Harry contemplated why Louis broke up with him.

_Is it because Harry’s hair was too long? Louis told him that he should get it cut. How could Louis do this to him? Just breaking his fucking heart and dating some girl the next day! Louis didn’t even like girls! Oh my god what if he was straight this whole time and just dated Harry to make fun of him? He loved Louis and he just cast him aside like a piece of trash!_

Harry didn’t realize how mad he was until the tip of his pencil broke while he was writing.

“Ugh.” He walked to the pencil sharpener.

As he was walking back to his seat, he caught Louis’ eye.

Louis grinned and winked at him.

_So now he fucking thinks that he can wink at Harry after all Louis has done to him?!_

Harry darkly stared back at him and continued walking.

Louis giggled and went back to working on his paragraph.

_Oh so now he thinks Harry’s feelings are some sort of sick joke?! Well Louis William Tomlinson if you think that-_

Brring! The bell rang, signalling the end of class.

“Please hand your papers into me on your way out. If you didn’t finish it will still be graded.” The substitute voiced as everyone was leaving.

Harry thrust his assignment into her hand and stormed out of the classroom, wanting to get as far away from Louis as he could.

 

*   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  

 

It was lunch time. Harry entered the cafeteria and got in the line to buy food. Today the school was serving chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes. They probably tasted like shit, but Harry didn’t mind because it meant he got out of having to make his own lunch.

He bought his lunch and looked for a place to sit. He usually sat with Louis and Niall but that was not an option, for obvious reasons.

He glanced around and saw his lab partner, Liam, sitting alone.

Liam was shy and didn’t talk much but he was nice enough. He was great at chemistry and always helped Harry out when he didn’t understand something. He was also was on the basketball team with Harry and assisted him in making the championship winning basket.

Harry decided that it would be better than eating alone and walked in the direction of Liam’s table.

He stopped right in back of his partner and tapped him on the shoulder.

Liam looked up and grinned.

“Hey, um can I sit here?” Harry asked.

“Oh! S-sure.” The other boy replied.

He thanked Liam and started to eat his lunch.

As he was digging into his potatoes, Liam questioned him.

“So, why are you sitting here? N-not that I don’t want you here, it’s just that you u-usually sit over there.” Liam gestured towards the table Louis was sitting at.

“It’s not that important actually.” Harry didn’t want to tell anyone about him and Louis. It was too soon. He didn’t even know what happened.

Harry saw Louis walk towards a trash bin to throw out his lunch and thought that it would be the perfect time to confront him.

“I’ll be right back.” He told Liam and hurried to where Louis was standing.

He got to Louis just as Louis was turning around to go back to his seat. Harry grabbed his shoulder.

“What do you want?” Louis spat out.

“Why the fuck did you break up with me? And you didn’t even tell me first! Who does that?” Harry exclaimed.

Louis backed away and put his hands up as if he was surrendering. He gave Harry a reprimanding look and said in a low voice, “Babe, we’ve talked about this. C’mon, don’t be like that.”

He winked and walked away.

Harry stood in shock, not being able to move.

_They never talked about this! Harry had no idea Louis broke up with him until he had to eavesdrop on his and Niall’s conversation! And what was with all that winking?_

Harry grunted and walked away.

Liam gave him a quizzical look when Harry began to stab his chicken nuggets with a fork.

“Louis broke up with me.” Harry explained.

Liam’s gasped. “W-why?”

Harry shrugged. “I guess he was tired of me.”

Liam reached out to Harry’s shoulder and patted it.

“Thanks.”  

The bell rang and Harry and Liam went off to their next class.

 

*   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  

 

Harry couldn’t focus on his school work for the rest of the day. All he could think about was Louis and the way he broke his heart.

_Did Louis ever even care about him? Was Harry not good enough for him?_ He wondered.

“Mr. Styles, what is the y-intercept of y=10x+7?” Harry’s algebra teacher, Dr. Clay, called out from the front of the class. He must’ve known he wasn’t paying attention to the lesson.

“Uh, um, ten?” Harry guessed.

“Wrong!” Dr. Clay yelled. “The correct answer is seven. I expect that next time, instead of daydreaming, you should be learning.”

“Sorry.” Harry slumped in his seat and tried understand the material they were studying.

 

*   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

 

“Okay class you may be dismissed. Have a safe day.” Dr. Clay announced at the end of the day.

Harry grabbed his books and walked into the hallway. He turned a corner and saw Louis and Eleanor holding hands at her locker.

Unfortunately, Harry’s locker is right next to Eleanor’s so he had to face them.

“You should come over tonight babe. My parents aren’t home. We could have some fun, if you know what I mean.” Eleanor said and smiled seductively at Louis while batting her eyelashes.  

“Sure I’d love to spend time with you.” Louis simpered back at her.

_Are they seriously flaunting their relationship right in front of him?!_ Harry took his backpack and slammed his locker shut.

He ran out of the school building, not wanting to be in their presence any longer. His breathing started to get heavy, his body wasn’t used to running after the basketball season ended.

“Hey man, are you okay?” Someone put a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up and saw that the hand belonged to Niall.

“N-not really. Louis broke up with me, but I know you already heard.”

“Yeah, I did. I’m sorry about that, it probably sucks for you.” The blonde boy removed his hand from Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but whatever. He’s a dick.” Harry sighed.

“Listen bro, I have to run, but call me later if you want to talk, alright?” Niall engulfed his best friend in a tight hug.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Niall said goodbye and left.

Harry trudged his way to the his yellow school bus, climbing on and wanting to go home.

 

*   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

 

Harry entered his house and slammed the door shut. He tried to walk to his room but was stopped by his mother.

“Hi sweetie, how was school?” She asked while walking up to him. “I made some cookies if you want some.”

“No thanks.” Harry walked up the stairs with his head down.

He was about to enter his room when Gemma stopped him.

“Why do you look so grumpy? Did the star student get an A minus on a test?” She mocked.

“Fuck off.” Harry pushed past her.

“Shit. You’re really in a bad mood huh? What’s got you down Haz?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, come here.” Gemma wrapped her arms around her brother, sensing that something was seriously wrong.

Harry sniffled. “L-Louis b-broke up with me.”

“What?! That goddamn, motherfucking, son of a-”

She paused.

“You know what?! I’m going to call that bastard and give him a piece of my mind.”

“No, don’t!” Harry responded.

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do.” Gemma stormed to her room.

Harry followed her and attempted to stop her.

She took her phone and began to speak into it. “Call Louis Tomlinson.”

“Hey Louis, why the fuck did you break my baby brother’s heart, you fucking asshole?!” Harry’s sister screamed into the phone.

“Well he told me that you did! If you didn’t, come over here and fix it, you inconsiderate piece of shit!”

What was Louis saying to her? Harry wondered.

“Okay, whatever. Bye.” Gemma put her phone down and sighed.

“Apparently, he didn’t break up with you.”

“But he told Niall that he did!” Harry shouted.

“Then I don’t know what to tell you Haz, he said that he’d be over soon to “explain himself”, whatever that means.” She rolled her eyes.

“Now leave, I have work to do.” Gemma ushered him out.

 

*   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

 

Harry flopped down on his bed and sobbed.

_What did Louis mean? He clearly said that he broke up with Harry but now he’s saying he didn’t? Did he even consider his feelings at all?_

He rolled over and cried into his pillow.

_Ding-dong._

“Hi Anne, is Harry home?” He heard Louis say.

“He is upstairs. He seemed upset, do you know why?”

“No idea, I’ll go talk to him.”

Harry listened to footsteps ascending the steps leading up to his room.

His door opened and the boy braced himself.

Louis stepped in and made his way towards Harry.

“Oh my god babe. Come here.” He cried out upon seeing his boyfriend in distress and wrapped his arms around him.

“No, get away from me!”

“What do you mean?” Louis questioned.

Harry ignored him and rolled over to the other side of his bed, not facing Louis.

Louis sat down next to Harry and sighed. “I won’t know what I did wrong unless you tell me, my love.”

Harry moved back to his original position and glared at the boy beside him.

“I’m pretty sure you know exactly what you did.”

“How would I? I’m not a fucking mind reader.” Louis countered.

“Well you knew what you did when you told Niall about it.” Harry spat back.

“What?!”

“You broke up with me you idiot!” Harry screamed at Louis.

“Where the hell did you hear that?”

“You said to Niall that you dumped me for Eleanor during English class!”

“That was a prank we pulled on him for April Fool’s day! I texted you about it last night!” Louis pulled out his phone and thrusted it at Harry.

Harry opened the phone and read the text that was sent to him.

_Haz I have the best idea ever! Tomorrow we should play a joke on Niall and tell him that you and I broke up. Oh my god that would be hilarious. Imagine his face, he’ll be so upset! I’ll tell him that I’m dating Eleanor now to make it seem more realistic. I’ll text her to make sure she’s in on it. We probably shouldn’t talk to each other tomorrow too because it might be suspicious. This is going to be so awesome! Goodnight, I love you xx. :)_

Oh, so that’s what he meant when he said that “they’ve talked about this. Harry realized.

“So you really had no idea?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head in response.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” Louis encompassed his boyfriend in a tight hug.

“It’s okay.” Harry mumbled.

“No, it’s not okay! I should’ve known something was wrong. We’ve been in a relationship for almost two years and I can’t even tell when you’re upset! What kind of boyfriend am I?” Louis pulled himself from Harry’s grasp and stood up.

“Harry, you’re wonderful and I can’t believe I could ever put you through something like that.” The blue-eyed boy paced around the bedroom.

Louis sat back down. “I love you so much, and I’m so sorry.”

“Babe, it’s fine, it was just a misunderstanding.” Harry reassured him.

“I know but still, I can’t help but feel like I betrayed you.” Louis let tears roll down his face.

Harry brought his lips to his boyfriend’s tear-stained cheeks.

Louis sniffled and smiled at him.”Thanks.” He whispered.

Harry kissed Louis’ forehead. “I love you too.” He murmured.

Louis tilted his head down and nuzzled it into Harry’s neck.    

“I fucked up.” Louis breathed out.

“I know, but we all do. Remember that time I forgot our anniversary? That was bad.” Harry consoled him.

Louis chucked. “Yeah, that was pretty horrendous.”

“Or when Zayn almost accidentally killed Niall?”

“That was awesome!” Louis remembered,

“You see? Everyone makes mistakes, you’re not the only one.” Harry told him.

“But I hurt you! I made you feel awful about yourself.” Louis sobbed.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s fine.” Harry rubbed circles into his back, comforting him.

“Do you forgive me?” Louis looked up at Harry through bloodshot eyes.

“Of course I do.” Harry answered and leaned in.

Their lips collided and wrapped around each other. Harry sighed and placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him close. Harry could taste the cherry lip balm Louis liked to wear as he ran his tongue across his lips, begging for permission to enter. Louis beamed and opened his mouth in response. Harry dragged his tongue against the inside of Louis' cheeks, making him shudder and close his eyes. They carried on in that fashion until Harry felt a wet liquid dribbling down his chin.

Louis abruptly pulled away and hid his face in his palms. "I'm so embarrassing." He exclaimed, referencing the drool that just escaped his mouth.

"I think that it's cute." Harry contradicted.

Louis' face heated up in result of the compliment. "You're cute too." He swatted his arm at Harry and giggled.

"So are we good?" Louis asked after a short period of silence.

"Absolutely." Harry responded and pecked him on the cheek.

"Now come on." Harry held his hand out, which Louis took. "My mom made cookies, do you want some? They’re your favorite, chocolate chip."

Louis nodded and followed Harry out of the room.

 

*   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

 

"I still can't believe that Niall actually fell for that ridiculous prank of yours." Harry laughed.

He and Louis were currently cuddling in Harry's bed after eating the cookies Harry's mother baked for them. Louis' head leaned on Harry's shoulder and his arms encircled Harry's waist. The pair's legs were draped over each other and their bodies were as close as possible.

"What would you expect? Niall is a fool." Louis scoffed.

"Says the most oblivious guy on the planet." Harry rolled his eyes.

"How did you convince Eleanor to fake date you anyway?" Harry wondered.

"I told her I'd tutor her in algebra." Louis explained. "Plus there's no way she'd pass up a chance to mess with Niall."

"True." Harry agreed. "Why does she hate him anyway?”

“I think it might have something to do with the enormous crush Niall has on her.”

“But I thought he got over that?” Harry asked.

“He told me a few days ago that he had been lying and ‘never stopped loving her’, as he put it. So poetic, that one.”

“You know, I think that they would make a really cute couple.” Harry voiced.

“Not as cute as us though right?” Louis asked.

“No one is as cute as us.” Harry reassured.

Louis giggled and cuddled deeper into Harry.

_It was nice to joke around like this._ Harry thought. _After today's disaster, both he and Louis definitely needed it._

Louis sighed in content. “I love you a whole fucking lot, you know that?”

“Of course. I love you too.” Harry responded and kissed him.

The two boys relished in the love that they shared, all of their worries forgotten.

 

 


End file.
